


Dances

by Nicercylover108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Annabeth really hates dances, F/M, Fem!Percy's name is Serena, First Meetings (between Annabeth and Fem!Percy), Jealous Annabeth, One-Sided Lukabeth, One-Sided Relationship, fem Percy, fem!Percy - Freeform, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercylover108/pseuds/Nicercylover108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth hates dances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! We're back with another story! Enjoy!
> 
> This story is also on wattpad if you want to read it over there.

Annabeth Chase was bored. Very bored.

As in, skull-crushingly bored, hoping for anything that could distract her from her miserable boredom.

She really, really hated dances.

She didn't go to very many dances; she only went to the ones that her stepmother forced her to go to.

Sitting at the table in the back of the ballroom, uncomfortable in her short storm-gray dress, Annabeth glanced around, desperate for anything even slightest interesting to catch her eye.

A tall teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and a finely pressed suit did exactly this. A small smile started to form on her face as she noticed her good friend and secret crush entering the ballroom, chattering to an unseen figure that she assumed was his father, Hermes Castellan. Standing up quickly, she was soon dodging her way through the crowd, trying to get to the entrance in order to greet Luke and finally have something to do.  
However, just as she finally passed through the masses of bodies, and was about to call out the blonde boy, she froze where she stood. Standing next to him, suspiciously close, was another girl.

The girl was a 1 1/2 head shorter than Luke, with beautiful sea-green eyes and flawless golden skin. She had long black hair that was cascading down to her shoulders, nearly blending into the sleeveless black dress that clung to her tall, curvy body, becoming looser at her calves to span out at the bottom.

Annabeth could feel her own frustration rise to record-breaking heights as she observed Luke laughing and holding hands with this unknown, and drop-dead gorgeous, girl.

Of course, it was her glaring fiercely at the goddess-like girl that Luke finally noticed her, a grin being sent in her direction.

"Hey! Annie! I have someone here you need to meet!"

She quickly recovered as Luke approached her, his hand still wrapped around the dainty hand of the mystery woman as they moved forward.

Annabeth's smile was tight and very much fake, but she was pretty sure that fact wasn't very noticeable. She was good at hiding that sort of thing. 

"Hey, Luke! Who's your friend here?" she did here best to keep her voice as carefree and positive as possible.

"This, Annie, is Serena Jackson. She's my girlfriend."

"Wow, Luke, I expected you to tell me right away when you finally found yourself a girlfriend!" It was reeaallly starting to be an effort to not sound bitter about this... "When did you two start dating?" 

"We started to date on Valentine's day."

That had been a whole month ago! How hadn't she found out about this! 

"Well, I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you, Serena." She stuck her hands out to shake, while hoping her blatant lie went unnoticed.

"Pleasure in meeting you, too," Serena said pleasantly as she shook Annabeth's hand. "Luke has told me a lot about you."

"Nothing negative, I hope," she joked lightly, still seething inside...

Both Luke and Serena laughed at the joke. 

"Nope, just about how awesome you were and about how you are a great friend. I almost felt a little jealous."

'I get how that feels...' Annabeth thought to herself.

"Well, if you excuse us, Annie, I believe my lady wishes to dance tonight," Luke declared boldly, performing a low bow before grabbing one of Serena's hands.

"Your lady does wish to dance," the black-haired beauty stated as they started to walk away. 

Once they were a fair distance apart, she swiftly walked away and back to her table, fuming along the way.

Now facing at the dancing couple, her expression locked in a fierce scowl, she was even worse off than when the night had started.

Annabeth really hated dances.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story (Jocelin and her old boyfriend). This was WAAAAAAYYYYY before he found out that she loved him.
> 
> This story is also on wattpad if you want to read it over there.


End file.
